Light emitting diodes (LED's) are fast becoming a preferable light source for automotive lighting applications, as they consume less power but provide light output which is acceptable for such applications. Typically, lenses are used in conjunction with reflectors in order to provide a projected image of illumination or beam pattern which corresponds to a particular automotive lighting function. Unfortunately, this beam pattern has relatively low-gradient edges, thus limiting the application of LED's in automotive applications requiring high-gradient regions of the beam pattern. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a LED device capable of providing a beam pattern having high-gradient edges or regions.